Hidden Tales
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: Dartz said he was there five thousand years ago when the age of the Shadow Games occurred. These are secrets of the past that tell the role he played and how he had to prepare for the future.
1. Wanderer

Wanderer

Ambition is not a sin, but persistence can be almost as dangerous as curiosity. Humans are arrogant and greedy and refuse to move ahead until they get what they want. That's why they sometimes feel trapped. In truth, they are forcing themselves to linger in pain and vow revenge. In life, letting go isn't as hard as someone may think. But in death, it's the biggest challenge in finding peace.

Time does not flow for the departed. It stops and the fallen becomes a wanderer. A spirit will wander for eternity if it has to and won't stop until the task is finally fulfilled; a task that hoped to be fulfilled in life before death. Without being bound to time, a spirit remains as it was when the body was lost and the heart stopped. A millennium for a mortal is like a day for an immortal soul. There's no such thing as patience or boredom. There's no need to haste or fret. There's no harm in lingering any longer.

They say that once a wanderer's unfinished business is finally done, they can finally find peace. But sometimes, a wanderer doesn't know what he's looking for or what he wants. That's the danger of not being bound to time. The soul can't change and nothing is lost or gained. Why then, do wanderers exist in the world; mortal and immortal? This is a traveler's journey.


	2. Another day, another Journey

Another Day, another Journey

Five thousand years have passed since the battle of Atlantis came to an end and the great city became lost. But not everything had disappeared with it. Monsters had scattered all over the different corners of the world to start over and begin new lives. The people have gone as well and few survivors have found new homes as well. But when it comes to a battle that decides the fate of the world, history repeats itself and those involved are fated to return someday.

After the battle of Atlantis came to an end, Dartz thought that the Leviathan was gone forever. He failed in his effort to bring about domination and so did his rivals in their attempt to stop them. But the Orichalcos Stone he carried with him told him that he could not leave the mortal world just yet. He wasn't sure what it was about. Nonetheless, he continued to wander the world.

Eventually, he came to Egypt and decided to find a place to rest for the while. Dartz wouldn't normally settle down in one place for too long and as soon as he would be finished checking this place out, he would leave. But perhaps there wouldn't be any harm in staying for some time. He had nowhere he needed to be and he had plenty of time to kill.

In all of his years of traveling, Dartz never stopped to notice the changes in civilization and how well humanity was progressing. At the same time, some things were still the same. The people served and revered their great deities and humans and monsters still lived alongside each other. The thought of it still made him sick. He never had much tolerance for human-monster relationships and couldn't stand the thought of them having the same children. But as the years went by, that started to occur less. Now monsters were just companions and allies and there weren't many half-demons. But it wasn't too satisfying because Dartz still hated monsters.

At the same time, Dartz heard the same legend he heard before in the other empires he visited. It was the legend of the battle between the Great Goddess Millennia and the Dark Lord Cobalt. As time passed, people started to forget about the two deities and figured that they wouldn't be coming back any time soon. But the people of Egypt still believed in the two deities and hoped that they would return to the world and walk among their children. Eventually, they did return. Dartz remembered that before their fight ended, Millennia and Cobalt were turned into stars and prophesized to return and finish the fight with the help of their chosen warriors. From what Dartz also knew, the Lights, the children of Millennia, would populate the city while the Darks, the children of Cobalt, would be forced to live in the outskirts as exiles.

Sure enough, Egypt was no different. He came to what used to be the village of Kul Elna and knew that every one of its inhabitants was a follower of Cobalt. To Dartz, it was sad that these people were cast out of society. But then again, they got what they deserved for their crimes. At the same time, he knew that if societies continued to expand, so would the evil within the people. And as long as people had evil in their hearts, they would become monsters. Based on the destruction he saw, Dartz knew that this village was attacked some time ago and everyone was gone. But he had a feeling the Dark Lord's true heir was somewhere out there.

Dartz knew that the Orichalcos reflected the evil within a person's heart and had the power to turn it against them. And since the Dark Lord is evil and so are his people, it would be very beneficial to the Orichalcos. At the same time, perhaps the people of the city could be useful to him as well. Even if they are followers of Millennia, they still have some evil inside of them. All humans have evil in their heart and the children of Millennia are no different.

He left the outskirts and came to the city. It was a lot like home, all right, with all the humans and monsters together in harmony. Egypt also seemed like the world to Dartz as he saw the different races of people walking in the streets. Demons and Magical Creatures had even migrated from their natural habitats to build colonies in other parts of the world. People from different nations had traveled to exchange goods and information to learn from one another and unite.

Dartz was more than impressed. This practical global network seemed like his idea of a perfect world and even living in paradise. But at the same time, if Millennia and Cobalt are here in Egypt, then that means that their children have been born. Now it's only a matter of time before they meet each other. Still, Dartz wondered if he was going to like staying in Egypt.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a child's voice. He turned and saw two girls coming his way. "We're almost at the palace," said the girl with white hair. "Come on, I'll race you!"

A girl with black hair was running after her. "Hey, you got a head start!" she said as she was trying to catch up with the other girl. "Kisara, slow down!"

"I'm not even running my fastest!" she debated. Dartz had never seen human girls with unusual qualities. The only person he knew who was like that was - then his eyes widened. The girl with white hair also had blue eyes. She looked almost like his younger sister Melinda. He hurries to catch up to the two girls.

The girl with black hair was Freya and Kisara was her older cousin. They were on their way to the palace to meet and play with their friends who lived there. When the girls came to the courtyard, four boys and two girls were present. The group of friends called themselves the Children of Millennia. They loved adventure and explored the city to help those who were in need. The oldest of the team was a brunette with blue eyes named Seto. Next to him was another brunette with gray eyes named Mahad. Kisara was next followed by the blonde lad Joseph and her cousin Freya. Next in line was Prince Atem and his girlfriend Mystery, making Mana the youngest.

Dartz looked and saw that there was another girl with long white hair and dark blue eyes. Her accent was different from her friends' and almost sounded like his. "Can it be?" He asked himself. His Orichalcos Stone began pulsing at him, trying to alert him.

The girl he had his focus on, Mystery, silently gasped and looked around. Dartz hid behind one of the trees. "Is something wrong, Mystery?" Freya asked.

"For a moment, I thought I sensed…" she stops herself and shakes her head. "Never mind. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"I didn't sense anything," said Mahad. "Maybe it was one of the royal magicians practicing magic. Let's not worry about it."

Seto agreed. "Now that we're all here, what should we do today?"

"Hide and seek," Mana cried out. "Let's play hide and seek!" All of her friends agree and decide to play along. To decide who gets to be 'it', Atem tosses a twig in the air. Once it hits the ground, everyone blows against it. Finally, the stick falls and the leaf on it points to the prince. He turns around, closes his eyes, and begins counting and all of his friends hurry to find their hiding places.

"I knew it," Dartz whispers to himself, watching the children run off. "I don't know how or why, but that girl is my sister's reincarnation."


	3. A new Destiny

A new Destiny

The way the Orichalcos Stone resonated to Mystery's presence was enough evidence for Dartz that she was Melinda's reincarnation. All of his wandering over the years had paid off. He now knew that the Great Leviathan would soon return and the ultimate battle would begin again. All he had to do in the meantime was continue to supplement the Great Beast with the souls of humans and monsters. But it seemed too soon that his sister would be reborn at this time because he knew the Leviathan was still weak. Dartz wondered if the Gods had a new plan in store for this child.

And he was right. Dartz found out that Mystery was the heiress of the Great Goddess Millennia and had been endowed with the powers of the Millennium Star. This meant that her new enemy was the heir of Cobalt. This meant that Dartz couldn't attack Mystery. But he figured there would be no harm in watching over her and getting to know her until his time would come.

He watched over Mystery like he was a guardian angel and made sure not to let her notice him. As he did, he began comparing Mystery to his sister. Not only did Mystery share the same physical appearance as Melinda, but she loved monsters and some of her friends were monsters too. Not only that, but Mystery was also very kind and thoughtful and loved her friends and family dearly.

But Dartz also noticed some differences between Mystery and Melinda. Mystery had more freedom than Melinda did and could roam the kingdom. She was also very happy with her life in the palace because all of her friends lived there and the palace was where she was learning to be a magician. It was quite the opposite with Melinda. She and her friends didn't have a lot of freedom and they felt safer outside the palace walls. And while some of the people of Atlantis rejected Melinda for her appearance, the Egyptian people loved Mystery and respected her for all the good she had done for them.

At the same time, Mystery's friends were somewhat similar to Melinda's friends. They both came in groups of eight and it was evenly balanced with four boys and four girls. But it wasn't just the teamwork and friendship the children shared that intrigued Dartz. He could sense a strange power coming from every one of them. There was Mana and Mahad, who had their own talents in magic and the two cousins Freya and Kisara possessed the power of the White and Black Dragons. Dartz wondered if he could offer the two cousins to the Great Beast, but he decided against it. He felt that each one of the Children of Millennia played a significant role in this period.

As the years went by, Dartz continued to watch over Mystery. After successfully learning all the powers and secrets of the Millennium Star, she became a great magician. Atem became the new pharaoh and asked for Mystery's hand in marriage. Mahad had become a master magician and a member of the royal court. Mana was still in training and Kisara and Freya had become Mystery's ladies-in-waiting. Seto had also become a member of the royal court and Joseph remained a normal servant. He attended the wedding, but went back to the outskirts.

Dartz also noticed that the heir of Cobalt had not yet shown up to attack Mystery or her friends. Not that it mattered. As long as she was safe and alive, that was what counted. Dartz wonders if some people might have any leads on the heir of Cobalt, so one evening, he disguises himself in a dark cloak and enters a hideout run by thieves and bandits. Outside, it looked like an opening to a cave, but below was a tavern where the people drank and argued and plotted plans of attack. It seems to be a good disguise because a lot of people don't notice him. Dartz sits down at an empty table and one of the tavern's keepers brings him some wine. As payment, he gives her some pieces of silver.

Dartz's concentration was broken by the laughter of women. "So the hero of the desert becomes the queen of Egypt," one of them laughed. She drank from her cup and raised her head high. "I knew something like that would happen."

Her friend seemed just as drunk as she was. "What luck, right?"

A man with a cloth covering his right eye invited himself to join them. "Wasn't she the heiress of Millennia?"

Hearing that, Dartz became somewhat interested, so he turned his head a little.

"That's right," the drunken woman was saying. "But if you think that's something, just wait until you hear what we heard."

"Shh, not so loud," her friend cautioned. "You-know-who lives around here. He and his friend could be hiding here right now." Dartz knew that she was talking about the heir of Cobalt. The man who joined the ladies said he lost the sight in his eye after he was attacked by the heir of Cobalt and the same fiend murdered a comrade from their village. "Anyway, we know a girl who lives in the city and she heard from one of the royal handmaids that the queen is about to have her first child."

The others who were joining her laughed and drank from their cups. "If you-know-who finds out about this, the kingdom's ruined!" the man laughed. Having heard enough, Dartz leaves the tavern and seizes one of the horses. Watching him leave, the man stops laughing and asks, "What's gotten into him?"

After what he just heard, Dartz knew that now was the perfect time to meet Queen Mystery and the rest of the Children of Millennia. And if what those drunken criminals say is true, then this changes everything for Dartz. If the queen is really with child, then he can focus his intentions on the next generation.


	4. The Perfect Scheme

The Perfect Scheme

Before going to the palace, Dartz had to do something to put on a convincing act. He removes his black cloak and changes into something tattered and he rubs dirt against himself to look like he had been attacked. He figured this would be enough to fool everybody, so he resumed on his path to the palace.

He stops the horse and decides to walk the rest of the way. To convince the guards that he's weak and needs help, he puts all his weight on one side and holds his hand against his waist. "Please help me," he groans. "I was ambushed and all of my money was stolen." He drops his weight and falls on his knees.

One guard drops his spear and tries to carry Dartz by putting his arm over his shoulder and holding his side. "Quickly, let's get him inside!"

"The queen', Dartz whispers, "I must see the queen." And he pretends to lose consciousness. The guards carefully lift Dartz and bring him inside the palace.

Dartz opens his eyes and finds himself inside a small chamber filled with fresh food and water. "I see you are awake," said a voice. It was Mystery's. Dartz looked at her and saw that those thieves from the tavern were right. She was having her first child. Looking at Mystery also made him wonder if she was the beautiful woman Melinda would have grown into.

Finally, he sits up and tells her, "Queen Mystery, it is an honor to be in your presence. And I am grateful for your help." Although he knew that she didn't do a thing to help him.

"It seemed fortune was with you. You were not wounded in any way when you were attacked."

Dartz shakes his head. "But I haven't had food or water for days. I lost all my money after I was ambushed and have starved since then."

"That explains your condition," Mystery said. "The captain said you wished to see me before you collapsed. What can I do for you?"

It didn't take long for Dartz to think of the perfect lie to tell her. He starts by taking a deep breath and tells her, "My queen, I have a dark secret I must share with you. I am your long lost stepbrother." He lies and says that he became an orphan as a child and Mystery's parents took him in. Why Mystery never met Dartz was because after she was discovered to be the heiress of Millennia, he left the family. He knew that if this discovery were to be let out to the wrong people, then they would be out to kill Mystery and her parents. He couldn't let anyone know that she had a brother, so he ran away and moved to the outskirts where he could spy on Cobalt's people. In simpler terms, if anything were to happen to Shira or Serin, Mystery would still have family to turn to.

But rather than wait for her to find him, Dartz decided to be the one to find Mystery. "You wandered around the kingdom so much; I didn't know where to find you. I didn't know you moved into the palace long ago. Then I heard someone mention your name and that you were having a child."

Mystery smiles and places her hand on her stomach. "Yes, she is due this spring."

Dartz wasn't surprised to hear her say that. It is often said that the first child born unto Millennia's family is a daughter. At the same time, he knew she was convinced by his story. He gets down and kneels before Mystery. "Queen Mystery, I have no regrets about not being in your life, so I will not ask you to forgive me. But will you allow me to be a part of your family again? Will you welcome me back as your brother?" To think, in his previous life, Dartz was king and his sister was the one kneeling before him. Now his sister is queen and he is the one kneeling before her.

Mystery takes Dartz's hand and tells him, "Yes, let us be a family again." Happy to hear that, Dartz stands up and hugs Mystery as he starts crying. He has to act like this to keep her convinced that they're related. "Brother, tell me your name."

He lets go and places her hand in his. "Dartz."

"Dartz," she echoes. "Welcome home, Dartz." She takes her hands and rubs them together. "Well, I could say that, but first I must consult with my husband."

"Shall we go to him now?"

"No, I shall speak to him alone. You just rest up and get your strength back. After that, I will introduce you to my king." So Mystery leaves the chamber. Dartz sits back in his bed and remembers what the thieves in the tavern said. If the heir of Cobalt knows that the heiress of light is yet to be born, then he will wreak his vengeance on her as well. He can't let that happen; not if he expects to succeed in his own plans.

The next day, Mystery brought Dartz to the palace courtyard where Atem was waiting. "My husband wishes to speak to you alone," said the queen. "I bid you good luck." Dartz nods and begins walking through the courtyard.

Atem notices his presence and approaches Dartz. "Ah, so you are the long lost brother of my wife, here at last."

Dartz shows respect by bowing before Atem. "You sent for me, your highness?"

"My wife tells me you spent most of your days as a spy growing up. I suppose we'll be able to learn about your past experiences."

Dartz smiles in agreement. "I'm looking forward to working under your command, Pharaoh."

Atem smiles as well. "As am I, Dartz. You know, it actually makes me relieved to know that you are on our side. There is something I need to tell you." As he and Dartz take a stroll through the courtyard, the pharaoh warns him that the birth of his child will bring Egypt to a new age of prosperity, but at the same time, to its darkest hour. Even the pharaoh was aware that the heir of Cobalt was somewhere out there. "As you know, Dartz, the Darks serve the evil lord Cobalt. Their villainous ways disgrace the Great Goddess Millennia and threaten the safety of our people."

"But these are just ordinary thieves and murderers," Dartz argued, remembering how most of Cobalt's children and followers were slaughtered years ago when Kul Elna was destroyed.

Atem sighed and shook his head. "For generations, my family has fought to keep the Darks under control. Eventually, we were able to remove them from society. Yet, for our success, they have managed to fight back. I believe they have a sole survivor lurking in the city planning to attack. I also fear it may be the heir of the Dark Lord."

Dartz knew that Atem was right. Their heir of Cobalt was the sole survivor of his clan and he was about to make his comeback on the royals. He wondered if Atem had any ideas and asked, "What are we going to do about it, Pharaoh?"

"We are going to do whatever is necessary to protect my family and my people."

"Even if it means killing the enemy?"

Atem was silent for one minute, then he answered, "No." Dartz's eyes barely widened. "Although he is my wife's nemesis, it goes against Millennia's wishes to kill another person. So I shall respect the honor of the Great Goddess and fight only to protect my family."

Dartz wanted to protect Mystery just as much, but only for his own purposes. He still agreed that in order to truly be a man of peace, justice can only be served not by killing, but by letting live. To let him know he understands, Dartz tells the pharaoh, "You've made your point quite clear, Pharaoh."

"Well then, I'm glad you and I are in agreement," said Atem. "I suppose we'll get along very well." Dartz smiled in agreement. Now he knew he was going to like it here.


	5. Trust and Doubt

Trust and Doubt

Time passed and it was now the middle of winter. After going through certain training and learning the ways of the royals, Dartz was now one of them. He had high standards and was superior even to the royal court since he was the queen's elder brother. But it was hard for many of the other subjects to trust him.

The Magical Creatures didn't know what it was about Dartz, but they could sense a mysterious dark power within him. Dartz didn't normally care what others thought about him; especially the monsters. He still hated monsters for not being human and wanting to be human and having so-called relationships and bonds with humans. As for the people, he tried to make sure he had their trust. Convincing one person is one thing, but trying to gain the trust of the people around one particular person is another.

Dartz found Mana sitting in an empty room reading from her spellbook. "Young miss," he greeted.

The young magician looks up and tells him, "It's Mana."

"I know," he tells her. "You're training to be a great magician just like your master and the queen. Don't get carried away. Your magic can reflect your soul." Mana remembered that the elements of certain spells react best to certain emotions. But she said nothing and went back to reading. "I suppose I have nothing to worry about. If the queen can control the Millennium Star and use its powers responsibly, then you can do the same with your own magical talents."

Mana looks up again. "The Millennium Star chose the queen for her pure heart; not just because she's the heiress of the Great Goddess. I assure you, the Millennium Star won't be corrupted."

"Aren't you worried about what may become of the queen if she no longer wields the Millennium Star?"

Mana stopped frowning and asked a little more smoothly, "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps the Millennium Star changed the queen into a pure-hearted being. Then again, the magic of the Millennium Star simply just blocked her negative emotions."

"Do you doubt the Great Goddess?"

"Everyone has evil in their hearts, Mana; especially Millennia's followers."

Mana stands up and closes the book. "Not the queen." To avoid starting an argument and having an outburst, she takes her book with her and leaves the chamber. Whenever Mana had a problem she needed to talk about with someone, she turned to her master. Training day was over and the royal court wasn't scheduled for a meeting today, so she knew Mahad would be in his study reading scrolls or practicing incantations.

When Mahad saw Mana standing by the door, he noticed her troubled expression and asked her to come inside. Mana got to the point and told her master everything Dartz told her as though she was tattling on someone for saying something she thought to be a lie. "I see," Mahad sighed. "Dartz said that?"

"He did, but I don't believe him."

"I think you should, Mana."

"But why, Master?"

"Because Master Dartz is right," he answers. "There is light and darkness everywhere and there is a little bit of both between us. But what matters is the part we choose to act on. You and I chose to fulfill Millennia's wishes and so did the rest of our friends. We wanted to help one another with the same task." To help his student understand, Mahad tells her to think about Luna. She was born unto the Dark clan, but raised to be a follower of Millennia. Yet she still chose the path of darkness, but not because she was born that way. It was because she was not happy with the life she had.

Mana sighs and looks away. "Well, since you put it that way, but she's still a bad person."

"Luna made a lot of bad choices in her life, but although she serves the Dark Lord, it does not make her a bad person. If Queen Mystery trusts Luna and considers her a friend, then she knows that there is light inside of her. And Queen Mystery isn't all smiles and happiness. Even she has a temper, but she remembers to control her negative feelings to avoiding hurting herself and others."

"That's true. I wouldn't want the Queen to say something hurtful or do anything regretful. I wouldn't want that from any of our friends. Sometimes, I say bad things that hurt people's feelings, but I don't mean it. I do it when I get mad and when that happens, I'm not thinking clearly."

"And when you take time to settle down, you're able to think. And when you're ready, you make amends with the people you've hurt and they do the same thing in return," Mahad concluded.

Mana nods and begins to understand. But she still felt bitter about Dartz. She decides to be honest and say, "Master Mahad, I don't care much for him."

"You mean you don't like him," Mahad corrected. But he understood and knew that many of the other royals had the same feelings. Even he felt the same way and wasn't sure if Dartz could be trusted. But Mahad didn't want his student to sense his concerns. He smiles and tells Mana, "Bear him no grudge. He has done nothing to hurt us."

"But what if he's lying and is really an enemy?"

"None of us know Master Dartz very well to make any assumptions," Mahad was telling her.

"But, Mahad, Dartz's story doesn't make sense," Mana was debating. "If he really is Queen Mystery's brother, then how come none of us have ever met him before or even heard of him? He just shows up after more than twenty years claiming to be her long lost brother."

Mahad knew that Dartz's story seemed a little suspicious, which was why he and his friends were investigating the matter. But the Millennium Items could not judge Dartz's soul or tell the royal court his history. "I agree that his story is a little too unusual. But we are trying to learn all that we can about him. Until we have more information, we must take Dartz as a friend and ally and let him know we trust him."

"I know," Mana sighs. "Because that's what we do as followers of Millennia."

Mahad places his hand on her head and rubs it. He smiles in a reassuring way and promises her that things will be all right. "I know you don't like him, but try to give him a chance."

Finally, Mana manages to smile at her master. "All right, I'll do it for you." Then she puts her arms over Mahad and hugs him. "Thanks for listening, Mahad. You're the best."

Mahad wraps his arms over her and hugs her back. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right? And I'll always be here if you need me."

"Mm-hmm," Mana responds. She finally lets go and decides to head outside.

Freya overheard their conversation and went looking for Kisara. The cousins shared the same thoughts and concerns about the matter. "I overheard Mana and Mahad talking about it," Freya tells Kisara. "I don't think Dartz is who he says he is either."

"He certainly is hiding something," her cousin said in agreement. "My White Dragon has also been telling me that Dartz holds some kind of strange power."

"Even my Black Dragon has been warning me in the same way. It must be dark and dangerous."

"Isis has been trying to use her Millennium Necklace to see events from the past and maybe get a glimpse of Dartz's history, but she hasn't been able to find anything," Kisara was saying. "Dartz's power must somehow be able to hide his truth even from the Great Goddess."

"What do we do?" Freya asks worriedly. "If we can't get any information on him, how do we know if he's a friend or foe?"

"I guess in the meantime, all we can do is accept his story. But our Dragons are never wrong and always know when something dangerous is afoot. If Dartz does try anything suspicious, we'll let our friends know."

"All right, but I don't trust him."

Kisara knew that this wasn't the first time Freya felt this way about anybody. Trust was never something Freya easily gave and she would never forgive anyone who would do anything to hurt those she loved dearly. It wasn't this bad when she felt this way about Luna, but Dartz was another matter. Kisara scolds her cousin and tells her, "Now, Freya, you're not being fair. We were abused for being different when we were young, but we shouldn't begrudge anyone for the same reason. We don't know Dartz very well either, so we can't be quick to judge. We'll come to learn more about him in time."

"But he's not like you or me," Freya protested.

"Then pity him," her cousin suggested. "His power may be different from yours and mine, but he's also different like you and me. He's different from us, but at the same time, like us. If his power is evil, then it's all the more reason to pity him. We use our powers for good and for the people we love. Dartz's power will lead him on the path to destruction and cause him to lose everything."

"You know, that could explain why Dartz excluded himself from the queen's life," Freya wondered. "Maybe he didn't want people to know that the heiress of Millennia had a brother who had a dangerous power. But now that he's here, he's doing more harm than good."

"That's why I think we should pity him," said Kisara. "Dartz doesn't really have much of a family and I guess he wants to be part of one again like you and I always have. But you and I have a family and a home. We have much to lose, but Dartz has nothing to lose. That's why I feel sorry for him."

Freya thinks about it for a minute and figures that Dartz did deserve pity more than he deserved bitterness. But the pity wouldn't be out of concern. "All right," she finally said. "I guess we can't be too hateful towards him. Or else he'll think we may have suspicious feelings towards him. At the same time, maybe we should avoid Dartz. If we can sense his power, then maybe he can sense ours too." Although the cousins had learned to keep their secrets safe over the years, they still feared that their powers could easily be sensed. Kisara agreed that it would be best to keep their distance from Dartz and not let him sense their powers. There could be a struggle between the forces.

Just then, Joseph stopped and saw the cousins talking to each other. "Hey, girls. Everything all right?"

Freya snaps out of it and tells him, "Oh, yes. Everything's fine. We were just talking."

Kisara notices a jar filled with a substance releasing a bitter aroma. "Is that a potion you're carrying?"

"Yes, I'm off to the nearby mountain to deliver some medicine equipment to the Gorons on Master Mahad's behalf. After that, I'm going to take a dip and relax in the springs. Seto and the king are coming too and so is Dartz. Do you girls want to come along?"

After thinking about what they discussed, the girls kindly refused. "No, thank you, Joseph," said Kisara. "We'll stay here and keep attending to the queen while you're away."

"All right then. I'll see you both when I get home." And Joseph heads outside to load the supplies. Seto takes some of the supplies as well and climbs on Salamence with Atem sitting behind. Dartz climbs on after Joseph and rides on Flygon. The mountain wasn't just home to Gorons, but also Magical Creatures like Larvitar, Gible, Geodude, and other rocky creatures.

They make it to the mountain in the south where they are greeted by Dante, the Goron chief, and his Tyranitar. "Welcome, my royal brethren. It is always an honor for the royal Egyptian family to come and pay us a visit."

"Thank you for having us, Chief Dante," Atem says gracefully. "How is your son Goliath?"

"He grows strong, Pharaoh. I thank you for asking." He turns around and sees Goliath having a rolling race with his Golem. "And how is your family, my king? Is your wife well?"

"She is doing very well, Chief Dante."

"Joseph here has told me you are expecting your first child. You must be anxious."

"In an excited way," said Atem. "We're expecting our child in the start of spring."

"Well then, I give the both of you my best wishes, Pharaoh. And my kin and I will join you in celebration."

"Maybe you should wait until spring," said Joseph. "Chief Dante, we've come bringing you the medical supplies you asked for. Potions and herbs for your kin and fellow Magical Creatures," he says, presenting him with the crate of supplies.

"As usual, you have my gratitude, my royal brothers," Dante said in appreciation. "And as a token of our appreciation," he calls one of the Gorons over and asks him to bring over the many stones they found while they were excavating. They were evolutionary stones that Magical Creatures used to evolve. The Gororns and their fellow Magical Creatures were rock eaters and these stones weren't good to eat. So they gave them to the royals as payment. Plus, since Joseph always came to this mountain when he was young, he was good friends with the Gororns and liked spending time with them and digging for treasure.

"Many thanks, Chief Dante," said Joseph. "And to your fellow Gorons too. And if it's not too much, would it be all right if we relaxed in your springs?"

Dante scratched his chin. "Well, since you've come all this way and it is pretty cold tonight." He laughed and said, "Ho-ho, how could I refuse? Come this way."

"You go ahead," Joseph tells his friends. "I'll get these stones loaded up."

"Allow me to assist you," Seto said and followed him.

The hot spring was in a cave separate from the one the Gororns dwelled. It was open to weary travelers and the inhabitants used it for remedial treatment. The chief was kind enough to let the royals use it privately for leisure and relaxation. Atem was the first to undress and soak himself. It felt good to feel the hot water relaxing his body and easing the tension in his nerves. And as the chief said, it was pretty cold outside. "Are you coming inside, Dartz?"

"I am, just a minute," he called back. Dartz took off his clothes and approached the water with a towel covering his lower body. He slowly placed one foot in the water to feel how warm it was. The area was shallow enough for him to sit down and still keep above the surface. Finally, he removes his towel and begins to sit.

Atem gasps, seeing a scar stretching on the side of his waist. It was pink and looked like it had been done by a blade of some sort. "That's a bad scar."

Dartz follows his gaze and looks at his scar. "I guess it didn't heal very well."

"It looks recent, like you got it a short time ago."

"I guess you could say that."

"Who or what did that to you?"

"I got this scar in a fight with a monster." It happened back in Atlantis before the Orichalcos came along. Dartz and Lugia were in a fierce battle and Lugia attacked Dartz with his sword, cutting his waist and leaving an open wound. Dartz managed to treat his wound and close it to avoid blood loss and infection, but it resulted into a scar. But Dartz didn't want to explain the full detail of what happened. He told the pharaoh that it was a struggle for control and he was injured trying to stop the beast's ferocity from raging.

"I keep this scar as a reminder of my hatred towards monsters," Dartz explains. "I'm not saying I think all monsters are evil. What I really think is there's a demon in all of us; trying to get out. We have to control it or else we'll lose ourselves."

Atem was confused. "Wait a minute, what are you saying? Were you attacked by a monster or a man?"

Dartz answers his second question first. "He looked like a man, but he was really a monster in disguise. And I'm saying that fight changed my outlook on humans. As long as people have evil in their hearts, demons will be born and it will be hard to contain the beast within. I hate monsters, but I can't stand the evil in humans. It's complicated, I know."

Atem was trying to make sense of what Dartz was saying. "Not all monsters are evil. We humans exist side-by-side with monsters to have a home and live together in harmony. I may not know much about what you went through, but I can agree that humans and monsters will fight to get what they want and make sure that nothing and no one will stop them." Atem sits up and smiles, "but know this, Dartz, you have a home with us. You're a part of our family."

Dartz faces the water for a minute, then smiles and thanks Atem. "You know, since you are the husband of my sister, I could call you brother."

The pharaoh softly gasped. "Goodness, no. You are her brother."

Dartz chuckled. "Of course, what was I thinking? You actually already have a brother, don't you?" He was talking about Seto. Dartz remembered that Atem and Seto were best friends when they were growing up and how they became so close and considered themselves brothers to each other.

"That's right," said Seto's voice. Dartz and Atem seeing him coming in the water to relax. "Think of it this way, Master Dartz, you and I are their majesties' one and only big brothers."

Dartz sighs and lowers himself so the water is above his lips. _It's been so long since I've last been part of a family,_ he wondered to himself. _But will it last?_

"Heads up," Joseph cries and jumps in the water, splashing everyone.

"Watch the hair, you idiot," Seto scolded.

"Is that what that is?" Joseph asked playfully. "I thought you had mud on your face. Then again, who could tell that's your hair since you're always wearing a hat?" He lowers himself to get his hair wet.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Seto said sarcastically. He takes the towel next to him and uses it to dry his face. But as he turns around and sits down again, Joseph spits water in the face. "Joseph, you idiot!" He jumps on his friend and they begin splashing each other playfully.

"Are they always like this?" Dartz asks Atem.

"We used to do this all the time when we were children. It seems Joseph hasn't gotten old for the games we used to play." He and Dartz don't want to get caught up in their game, so they get out and dry off and get dressed.

After having spent enough time at the springs, the royals thank Dante and his fellow Gorons and return to the palace. They land their dragons in the courtyard and take their separate ways. Joseph takes the evolutionary stones to the royal treasury and Seto heads to his chambers where Kisara is waiting to tend to him. Mystery rises from her grand chair and welcomes her family home. "Welcome back, my dears. Did you have a good time while you were away?"

"We certainly did," Atem tells her. "I figured Dartz and I needed time to get to know each other and we've been getting along."

"I am happy to hear that, Pharaoh," Mystery says cheerfully. "And I'm glad you're home. Kisara and Freya and I always miss you three when you're gone." And she gives him a kiss. She turns her attention to Dartz and tells him, "Welcome home, my brother. I trust you had a good time as well?"

"I did, my queen. And it's good to be home."

"Remember what I said, Dartz, you have family here," Atem reminds him. Mystery walks up to Dartz and takes his hand and places it against her stomach.

Dartz softly gasps as he feels the child moving inside. He smiles, sighs, and tells the queen, "May your child bring you good fortune." He pulls his hand back and lowers his head to bow. Dartz returns to his chamber and lies down to try to relax. He felt so many mixed feelings inside. Should he give the king and queen his blessing or should he feel sad? He had mixed feelings of joy and sorrow because he was thinking about Melinda.

Melinda was a joy in the lives of her family, but Dartz attempted to kill her after she was born because she was premature and she looked like a half-breed. Now his reincarnated sister was about to have her first child and Dartz was about to wreak his vengeance on her. It would be the same attempt all over again as he would intend to kill the child just as he almost did to his sister. But Dartz wasn't planning on killing the child any time soon. Right now, his concern was protecting her from Cobalt's true heir. And until his time would come, he would make his move.


	6. Then and now

Then and now

Winter was finally coming to an end and spring was drawing near. Mystery had been spending the past few days alone with only Kisara and Freya tending to her. It was her ninth month in her pregnancy and she was due any day. The queen was excited, but at the same time, scared. She was looking forward to being a mother, but she remembered that the heir of the Dark Lord was still at large and if he knew about the state she was in, he would come to attack any day now. Mystery had a lot to look forward to, but at the same time, a lot to fear.

This night was different. No one was permitted to see the queen except for Kisara and Freya. The queen was in labor and the cousins were tending to her. The door to the birthing room was guarded by their guardian beasts Kirara and Sakuya. They would not allow anyone to see the queen while she was giving birth.

Atem stood on the palace balcony praying for his wife to come through and for his child to be healthy. Dartz understood his feelings and concerns and joined him. It had been so long since he felt the same anxious feelings his brother-in-law was feeling when he was expecting his first child. He took his hand and promised his brother-in-law that everything would be all right.

It was hard for Atem to relax. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on since he wasn't allowed to see his wife when she was in labor. "Promise me she'll be all right," he pleaded.

Dartz sets his hands on Atem's shoulders. "My sister is stronger than you and I know," he said reassuringly. "She'll come through this and so will your child. Pray, Pharaoh, and the Gods will hear you." He puts his arms over Atem to provide comfort and support. The truth was, he was scared too. He wanted the queen and the baby to both come through. If either of them were to die, it would ruin his plans.

Finally, Kisara came before the both of them. "King Atem, Master Dartz," she softly calls. They both turn around and give her their attention. She smiles and releases the tears filling her eyes. "It is as the Gods prophesized. The queen has birthed a healthy princess. They are both doing very well. Would you like to see them?"

Of course, the answer was 'yes'. Atem takes Dartz's hand and brings him along. The king is the first to walk inside. "Mystery?"

The queen was sitting up holding a bundle in her arms. "Pharaoh, Brother, come on inside."

Quietly, they enter the room and stand next to the queen. The princess was wrapped in a white blanket with only her head showing. Her hair was bright blonde like Atem's bangs. When she opened her eyes, Atem saw that they were blue just like her mother's eyes. She gets a clear vision and sees her father smiling at her. "I've been waiting for you," Atem said softly to his daughter. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Dartz looked and was mesmerized. "She's beautiful," he whispered. "She looks just like her mother."

Atem heard him and chuckled, "Well, she is destined to take after her mother. She'll be a great magician someday."

"And she'll be a great leader like her papa," Mystery added. "But more than anything, I want her to live a happy life." She leans down and gently kisses her daughter's forehead. "That's all I really want for you, Emily," she said softly.

"Emily," Dartz silently echoed. "Welcome to our family, dear child." He was glad to know that the princess had been born healthy. This meant that he could continue his plans after all. And just as the pharaoh said, the princess is destined to take after her mother. To Dartz, this meant that Emily was the new chosen one now. But there was plenty of time to consider that. For now, it would be best to let this child begin her new life. So he told the new parents and the new princess good night.

It seemed like a blissful experience at first, but then the same memories were coming back to torment Dartz. He had to get out of here or else the same thing would happen. If he said the same thing he said the first time, he knew that this time, it would be a fact. Eventually, he would have to kill her.

He tried to sleep, but the memories of what happened caused him to stir and moan in his sleep. He saw himself as a teenager walking into a room where he saw his parents. His mother was holding his new sister in her arms. The baby had hair as white as the clouds and her skin was pale and she had those features of innocence. Dartz thought that she looked too angelic to be human; almost like a half-breed. He also told himself he had to kill his new sister because she came a little too early and an early birth meant a likely death. His mother was sick and used whatever strength she had to give birth to her daughter. She also held on for as long as she could to stop Dartz from killing his sister.

The scene stops at the point where Dartz attempts to put his hands around Melinda's neck to kill her. That's when he snaps out of it and wakes up. He sits up and takes a few deep breaths to relax himself. "Thank goodness you're awake," said a small, childlike voice. It came from Queen Mystery's guardian beast Jirachi. "You were making noises and tossing around in your sleep."

"I'm fine," Dartz insists. "It was only a nightmare."

"A nightmare," Jirachi echoed. "Was it about a monster? Did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Dartz said again, obviously tormented by Jirachi's questions.

"Are you sure? I'd better check and make sure you're not sick." The little monster presses his hand against Dartz's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever and you're not sweaty. Your eyes look good too."

Dartz carefully lifts Jirachi by his head. "That's enough of that, thank you."

"Well, since you're not sick," Jirachi frees himself from Dartz's grip and gathers his clothes. "Come on, get up and get dressed," he said impatiently. Dartz was usually a morning person, but didn't like his day starting in this matter. He still got out of bed and changed clothes. He was still pretty annoyed with Jirachi's enthusiasm, but he found it rather amusing at the same time. He had to remind himself that there are just some monsters you can't live without.

There was a festival going on in the palace to celebrate the new royal birth. Guests and visitors presented the royal family with gifts, girls danced to amuse everyone, and everyone ate and drank to their heart's content.

Suddenly, Mystery gasped and said, "Something evil is coming. I sense it." The royal court sensed it too with their Millennium Items. Even Dartz's Orichalcos Stone reacted to the evil presence.

"So you were able to sense my presence, were you?" asked a voice. "I must say, I'm not too surprised. I could sense yours from outside the palace walls, Queen Mystery." Everyone looked and saw two people dressed in black. One of them was a man in a dark cloak and the other was a woman wearing a cap and veil. The man lowered the hood of his cloak. "My name is Bakura and this is my friend Max." He looks around and grins. "Such a grand party. Pity we did not receive an invitation."

"Who would invite evil thieves such as yourselves," Joseph jeered.

Mystery had heard about Bakura and Max from her friend Luna. She also learned from her friend that Bakura was the heir of the Dark Lord. "Apologies, but I was told you did not like parties."

Bakura chuckles and grins. "Ah, yes, that's true indeed. We do hate parties. But what we hate most of all is being ignored. But don't worry, Max and I bear no ill will. We've simply come to pay our respects."

Dartz laughed at his mockery. "Do you fools honestly believe you can take the queen so lightly just because she's a daughter of Millennia? If you meet, it means you must fight. And I assure you, my sister will not go easy on you."

Bakura laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Queen Mystery, actually fight? I suppose we'll have to find out. Let's see if she has the fight to face the heir of Cobalt!" He summons a Shadow Creature called Diabound and Max summons a monster called the Angel of Death.

The royal court stared in fear and amazement. "Such powerful Shadow Creatures."

"I am not surprised that a beast of such power would dwell within the heart of the heir of the Dark Lord," Joseph was saying, "but how could Max possess a creature just as powerful?"

Seto takes a step forward and pleads, "Allow us to vanquish these intruders my king and queen."

The pharaoh refused. "No, I shall handle this!"

"You will not," his wife argued. "Not alone, anyway. Bakura is my adversary, but I must not forget Max. We shall fight them together."

"Very well." Atem closes his eyes and whispers, "Sacred monsters, we call upon thee."

"Hear our call," the queen prayed. She summons Rainbow Dragon and Atem summons Obelisk the Tormentor.

"The power of the Gods is with us. Obelisk and Rainbow Dragon, subdue these intruders," the king and queen say in unison. Everyone's monsters withstand the forces of the collided attacks.

Dartz was just as amazed and even trembled in fear. He knew that only such powerful souls could control even a God. He figured that Max's soul was just as powerful as Bakura's and Atem's soul was just as powerful as Mystery's.

Bakura growled. "We'll withdraw for now. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

Max agreed and said, "This was only a test of power. The real battle will take place in our next encounter." Then they both make their way to the exit. The royals demand them to stop, but the thieves escape from the palace and begin running though the city.

It was just as everyone feared. Now that the children of the Great Goddess and the Dark Lord have met, the Battle of the Gods has begun. But that was the least of Dartz's concerns. After living in the palace and carefully observing the people here, he knew that their souls were powerful enough to serve to the Great Beast. At least, he would if he could, but this was a whole other battle and Dartz was warned not to meddle with other people's destinies. But these Shadow Creatures were also something to consider. Dartz had recognized many of the monsters he fought against in the battle of Atlantis. Some came from the Dominion of Beasts while others were born from the darkness of his people's hearts. Dartz also began having second thoughts about the pharaoh and queen. If they were pure-hearted, they wouldn't summon creatures of darkness to do their bidding. He wondered if his assumption about Mystery was correct and if she developed some evil when she stopped wielding the Millennium Star. Even Atem must have some darkness in his heart if he can control an Egyptian God monster. It was an interesting turn of events. Dartz knew that if he were to capture Max's soul and Bakura's, he would be able to drain the Dark Lord of his power and offer it to the Great Beast. And Atem's soul was beginning to prove to be a powerful soul.

At the same time, Dartz wondered if perhaps the king and queen were like him; taking advantage of evil forces and using it to bring about good. The same thing happened back in Kul Elna when the Millennium Items were created. Then again, he didn't know what the Gods could possibly be planning. He did know this; the forces of light and darkness are unbalanced and there's no telling what may happen.


	7. Fighting Back

Fighting Back

While some of the royals were in pursuit of Bakura in hopes of stopping him, Dartz was using the magic of his Orichalcos Stone to locate him and find out what he was plotting. What he saw was a scene of a Shadow Game played by Bakura and Mahad. Both men had pitted the creatures of their souls against each other. Mahad had the upper hand with his illusionary skills and enchanted traps, but Bakura was able to overcome his tricks with his shadow power. Before Bakura finished him off, Mahad severed his bond with Millennia and used the magic of his Millennium Ring to become one with his Illusion Magician. That was the last thing Dartz saw. After the attacks of the monsters collided, Max and Bakura had been cut off from his vision. But Dartz knew that they were still alive.

When the royal guard returned with Mahad's stone tablet, a meeting was called into order for the royal court. While Atem was speaking with the members of the court, Mystery decided to have a private conversation with Dartz.

"Good morning, Dartz," the queen said sweetly. Surprisingly, she wasn't very tired after what happened. Dartz, on the other hand, was a little more than tired. His power takes a little bit of energy. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked, hearing him groan.

He finishes rubbing his eyes and replies, "I couldn't sleep knowing Mahad was playing a Shadow Game."

Mystery frowned. "Nor could the rest of us. It also hurts knowing his soul is sealed in stone."

To make her feel assured, Dartz tells her, "We mustn't grieve for him for he is still with us." It was true considering his tablet was safe inside one of the tablet sanctuaries.

The queen felt a little better hearing him say that. "You are correct." She clears her throat. "Dartz, I have sensed a disturbing presence coming from your room as of late. Are you controlling some sort of magic?"

"Yes, I am," he answers without hesitation. "To cast Bakura into oblivion."

Her eyes widened. "I do not understand."

Dartz didn't want the queen to know the whole truth, so he simply explained, "The force I control turns the evil within against the human, making them unable to contain it. Afterwards, the human falls victim to the darkness and is destroyed."

"Destroyed," Mystery repeated. "Do you mean killed?"

"Not necessarily," he answers. "They only die if the evil is too great to comprehend. Rather they lose their soul and the soul is trapped unless I choose to release it."

The queen was frightened about what she was hearing. "Why would anyone want to control such a force?"

"Consider my gift a secret weapon we can use to fight and destroy Bakura and the Dark Lord."

Mystery was still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. She knew it was her destiny to fight Bakura, but she didn't want to do anything to hurt him or Max, let alone kill them. She only wanted to protect her family and friends.

Dartz understands her feelings and tells her he wants everybody to be safe as well, but they have to fight back sooner or later. He sets his hand on her shoulder and says, "Take heed, Queen Mystery. Bakura is our most bitter enemy; yours, mine, and everyone else's."

"Why your enemy, Dartz? Do you bear a grudge against him?"

He couldn't explain his reasons to her, so he instead answered, "Because you are my sister and my queen."

Mystery suddenly became discouraged. "You say you are my brother, but I still find that hard to believe for some reason. And your gift sounds more like a curse that does more harm than good. Using evil to trap souls. It almost sounds like you made a pact with Cobalt and are helping him get to me."

Before she can say anything more, Dartz tells Mystery, "I would never allow someone such as Bakura to take your life and serve it to Cobalt; nor your husband's and daughter's. You are my family and I will do whatever is necessary to protect you from him even if it goes against Millennia's wishes."

The queen could sense how serious Dartz was, so she sighs and tells him, "Very well."

"Queen Mystery, Bakura will continue to grow stronger in power. Until Bakura and the Cobalt Star are cast from this world, your lives belong to me. No one else will have you, your husband, and your daughter." He spoke to her as a brother to let her know how serious he was about wanting to protect everyone and to keep having her trust in him. He also spoke the truth about not letting Cobalt have the royal family, but he couldn't let her know it was for his own personal goals.

Mystery closes her eyes and says, "If you feel that strongly, fine. Proceed." She opens her eyes and approaches Dartz. "Go forth and locate Bakura and Max. Our family's fate and the kingdom's rest with you, my brother. May Millennia be with you."

Dartz bows and thanks her for letting him have his way. It turned out some of the members of the royal court got the same idea about wanting to find Bakura and Max. The meeting was adjourned and Dartz decided to lead Seto and Joseph and the royal guard. "Your orders, Master Dartz?" Joseph asked.

"Find Bakura and Max," he answers sharply. "Scour the kingdom. Bring any criminal you find before me. They must have some information on their whereabouts." After being given the world, soldiers split up and began looking for anyone suspicious. A few minutes later, some soldiers return and bring forth six men in shackles. When Dartz demanded for them to reveal any information they might have on Bakura and Max, they all kept quiet. Either because they didn't know who he was talking about, where Max and Bakura were, or they were trying to protect them. Either way, their silence was going to get them in the dungeon. It seemed to be this way with almost every suspicious character Dartz came across. They refused to cooperate and decided they would rather rot in the dungeon. This was definitely starting to turn out like what his life was like in Atlantis. He did the same thing he was doing now when he sent for his soldiers to capture half-demons and their demonic relatives. And anyone who refused to cooperate with Dartz or even try to stand up to him would end up dead.

This was a little bit beyond the idea Seto had in mind. They were only supposed to be after Bakura and Max, not every criminal they could find. Seto still thought he could use this to his advantage. He wanted to build up an army of Shadow Creatures to stand against Diabound and the Angel of Death. He was able to tolerate Dartz's actions until they came to a small house near the river.

Joseph recognized the house and remembered that a demon tamer and his family lived inside. "The demon tamer?" Joseph asked, confused. "He's never harmed anyone!"

"Master Dartz has gone mad," Seto whispered.

Dartz presents himself before the demon tamer and his wife. "I realize you bring monsters to your home to nurture and rehabilitate them. But do you know that the outlands are home to Cobalt's children and followers? Have you met anyone called Bakura or Max?"

It was true that their home was open as a shelter for nomads and sick and injured beasts. "We know the dangers the Dark Lord's children pose. Our home is only open to travelers and monsters."

Dartz wasn't too convinced. He had seen this kind of demeanor back home where he sentenced families to death for harboring monsters, so he put on the same routine for the demon tamer and assumed he was lying. "I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"But we are innocent," the man swore. "I assure you, we know nothing of this Bakura or Max. And if we did, we would never help them."

Dartz pays no attention. After walking outside, he takes a spear from one of the guards and places it between the handles. He faces Seto and gives him his command. "Burn it."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Dartz takes a torch from one of the guards and explains, "Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of."

Seto takes the torch and remarks, "With all due respect, Master, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders," Dartz reminds in an irritated tone.

"Not orders from a madman," Seto smartly stated. He drops the torch to the sand where it can't burn anything.

"Insolent coward," Dartz growls. He takes another torch and throws it towards the straw-covered roof. The whole house quickly caught on fire and the intense heat pushed Seto away. Joseph jumped in through one of the window ways and hurried to help the family get out. Seto saw them coming and helped them make it outside. Joseph is the last to come out coughing from the smoke.

Dartz orders the soldiers to seize Seto and Joseph. "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity. You threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, Master," Seto said sarcastically. Joseph received the same sentence for helping Seto.

They were about to be beheaded until someone cried out, "Stop!" They all look and see Mystery flying in the sky with Kisara and Freya. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Seto and Joseph went against my orders," Dartz answered plainly. "So I'm giving them the death penalty."

"He ordered me to burn an innocent family alive in their home," Seto clarified. "When I refused, he set the fire himself."

"And these two men saved us," said the demon tamer's son.

Mystery was outraged. "Release Seto and Joseph, but seize Dartz." The soldiers obey her command and let them go. They also grab Dartz and tie his hands behind him. "Kisara, Freya, take my brother home. The rest of you carry on with your search. I shall stay and put out the fire." And water comes rushing out of her hands to douse the flames.

Since the cousins didn't trust Dartz very well, they decided to watch over him and alert the pharaoh and queen in case he would do anything suspicious. That's how they were able to find and stop him. Kisara and Freya brought Dartz back to the palace and explained what happened to the pharaoh.

Atem went to his throne, but he didn't sit down. He told Dartz to come closer. "You made a careless mistake today, Dartz. By threatening to kill an innocent family, not only have you disgraced the Great Goddess, but you have also dishonored our family as well. I hope you realize that even such small, rash acts can cost you your life."

"I do, Pharaoh," he replies. "I promise it won't happen again.

Atem sighed. "Dartz, call me naïve and ridiculous, but need I remind you that my family and I wish to bring peace to our land?"

Dartz chuckled. "My pharaoh, with all due respect, shouldn't our priorities come first? I understand that we must defend Millennia's dream, but I-"

"You're not listening," he interrupts. "This isn't just about Millennia. This is about what you did today. How can we protect our land by endangering the lives of our people? How can they put their faith in us if we make them fear us?" When Dartz said nothing, Atem approached his brother-in-law. "Dartz, look at me. I know what you and Mystery discussed. You said you would make any sacrifice necessary to protect us even if it meant going against Millennia's wishes. I understand how you feel about the situation we are in, but please remember what we are truly fighting for."

"To save the people we love," he answers. "I'm sorry for being so disgraceful."

"If you are Mystery's brother, honor and respect her wishes. If you truly are a Light, act like one. We want to protect our people, not harm or threaten them," Atem said again. Dartz could sense that the pharaoh knew how his wife felt about the matter either, which made Dartz wonder if he had broken his trust in him as well.

Atem begins leading Dartz to the dungeon and opens one of the cellars. "I'll make your punishment easy for the both of us. I don't know if I can trust you, but I don't hate you so much that I want to kill you. I don't even have the nerve to sentence any individual to death no matter how great the crime."

"How is this easy for me," Dartz asks as Atem unties his hands.

The pharaoh keeps silent for one minute, then answers, "Because the woman you and I both love would have a broken heart if she found out anything happened to you. Not to mention she would never forgive me for taking the life of someone she loves."

Dartz came across this matter before when Lugia first fought him to the death and left him with that scar. Lugia could have killed Dartz when he had the chance, but he didn't. Lugia said that if he killed the brother of the girl he fell in love with, then she would never forgive him. Dartz realized that Lugia was serious when he said he didn't want to do anything to hurt her because he knew how much Melinda loved her big brother.

Dartz smiled in acknowledgement. "The same to you," he tells Atem. The pharaoh smiles back and closes the door.


	8. Common Enemies

Common Enemies

Dartz was sentenced to stay in the dungeon until morning. It seemed like too easy of a punishment, but he figured it couldn't be helped for Millennia's followers to make punishments so easy. It was full of prisoners; including the ones he arrested today. They scorned and jeered, but Dartz didn't care. He had no regrets about arresting them and putting them in the dungeon.

He talked to Mystery about his conversation with Atem. The queen assumed her brother's actions couldn't be helped after what they talked about in the morning. Dartz even assured her that he didn't use his magic no matter how desperately he wanted to find Bakura and Max. When Mystery asked to learn more about Dartz's power, he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her everything. Seeing that she wasn't getting anything out of him, the queen began to doubt that Dartz really was her brother and that she should have trusted her friends. Even Dartz understands, which is why he knows that he'll have to do something to keep his act convincing. Because if the truth is exposed, his plan is ruined.

Rather than try going to sleep, Dartz sat by the door thinking of a way to escape. He heard a lot of commotion going on outside and had a feeling Max and Bakura were on the move. Just then, Jirachi teleported and appeared before Dartz. The little monster takes his hand and pleads, "If you are one of us, help us! If you can stop Bakura, do it!"

Dartz tightens his eyes and nods. "Let's go." Jirachi teleports the both of them out of the dungeon and into the royal stable. Dartz seizes one of the horses and rides out to the city in search of the two thieves. "I'm going on ahead into the desert. You go find my sister."

"All right, good luck," Jirachi says and teleports away.

Dartz had to hurry and find Bakura and Max. There was no doubt in his mind that they had returned to kidnap and kill the princess and he couldn't let that happen. He saw Diabound and the Angel of Death in the distance, meaning that the thieves were close by. If he could hurry, he could catch up to them. They shouldn't be too far since their monsters are fighting Slifer the Sky Dragon and Rainbow Dragon. But what was really going on was that the thieves left their monsters to keep their foes occupied so they could make their escape.

Max and Bakura were far from reach, but they didn't want to take their chances. When they saw Dartz coming, they went back on the run to the nearest mountain. As Dartz was in pursuit of the thieves, he noticed that Bakura was riding on a horse and not flying. But that was of no concern to him. When Dartz saw Bakura clutching a bundle in his arm, he assumed it was the infant princess. As Dartz gets closer to Bakura, he reaches out, grips the blanket, and snatches the bundle from Bakura. The thief loses his grip and is thrown off his horse. A fall like that could easily break an arm or even the neck, but Bakura wasn't injured.

It turned out Dartz was right. It was the princess Bakura and Max were trying to run off with. "You were a fool thinking you could kidnap this poor child. But for what reason? Surely you wouldn't go through such trouble simply just to kill her." Instead of allowing Bakura to answer, Dartz continues and says, "Then again, you could have attacked and killed the queen when she was still with child. But you didn't make yourself known until after her daughter was born. What is this about?"

As Bakura struggles to get up, he places his hand against his chest and manages to get on his knees. "You're right about all of that. But why should I tell you about my plans?"

"Because I don't think you are who everyone says you are," Dartz lies. He knew this man was the heir of Cobalt, but he was curious to wonder why he hadn't been displaying the Dark Lord's powers.

"I am who I am," Bakura argues. "Your friend Mahad was also curious to know my plans. Don't think I'll share my secrets with you."

 _You won't, but I'll find out what you're up too very soon,_ Dartz wondered as he was trying to calm the princess and stop her crying.

Max mounts off of her horse and helps Bakura. She chuckles and says to Dartz, "You've got a lot of nerve getting on our tails."

Bakura agreed and asked, "Aren't you the man we saw at the palace? Are you a Light? No, you couldn't be."

Max speaks up and tells her partner, "I agree. He's nothing at all like the others though he claims to be the queen's elder brother. But he's not a Dark either." She faces Dartz and says to him, "Perhaps you're not who you say you are." Dartz just softly growls at the two thieves.

"We don't have time to settle with you, whoever you are," Bakura tells Dartz. "But we can't leave without that child Hand her over right now."

Dartz lets go of the reins and holds the princess in a protective way with both arms. "I'm taking her back to the palace where she belongs."

"Big mistake," whispered Max. She scoops up some sand and throws it towards Dartz's face. He yells and rubs his eyes and suddenly, his horse throws him off. Not wanting to take his chances, he keeps his eyes closed and keeps holding the princess to protect her.

Bakura tries to contain the horses. "Idiot," he shouts to Max. "We're doomed if the princess dies! Be more careful!"

As if on cue, the rest of the royals come to the rescue. Atem and Mystery had their Dragons ready to battle and Joseph and Seto were watching from the air as they were riding on Salamence and Flygon. The pharaoh and queen come to the cliff to stop Bakura and Max. While Atem helps Dartz, Mystery carefully takes back her daughter.

The battle ended quickly. Diabound defeated Slifer and rather than risk their monsters, the queen withdraws her Rainbow Dragon and Max keeps Seto and Joseph at bay with her Angel of Death. Atem gasped and placed his hand against his chest. Fearing he may collapse, Mystery places him on his back. She tries to escape, but with her husband's weight on her back, it's hard for her to unfold her wings. Seeing this, Bakura orders his Diabound to push her towards the edge of the cliff.

Finally, Dartz manages to rub the sand from his eyes and get a clear vision. The first thing he notices is that the pharaoh and queen are in trouble. Bakura reaches down and snatches the Millennium Puzzle from around Atem's neck and he steps on Mystery's hand, causing her to lose her grip and fall. Dartz hurries and begins climbing down. Max tries to pursue him, but Bakura tells her to let him go. "Don't bother with that man. He's of no concern to us. We've got to recover the Millennium Star."

After carefully climbing down, Dartz reaches the bottom and comes to the river. He doesn't see them on the ground and wonders if they're all in the water. He takes a couple of deep breathes and dives down. A few seconds later, Dartz finds Atem and brings him to surface. Mystery comes out as well, holding her baby. Once they get to shore, Atem chokes the water out of his system. "You're conscious," Dartz tells him, "can you stand?"

"I believe I can," Atem groans.

Dartz gets down and carries Atem on his back. "Millennia must've been with you. You all could have died from that fall."

"Yes, she saved us," said Mystery. "Before we reached the bottom, she possessed by body and gently placed us in the water so we would not touch the ground." This was not a strange occurrence. When the Gods' children are trapped in a life-threatening corner, they will control their children's bodies and use their powers to save them from death. The Stars are like parasites living off of another in order to survive. They can't live on if their children nor can their children live without them.

Dartz brought the royals inside a small cave near the cliff. While he gently set Atem down, Mystery had already positioned herself a couple of steps apart. The queen cried as she held and hugged her daughter, whispering her apologies and telling her how much she loves her. Dartz approaches Mystery and tells her, "I know it hurts; the pain Bakura caused you and how he almost took away what meant the most to you." Mystery paid no attention. She continued to weep and whisper.

"Dartz," Atem groans, "I am grateful to you for tonight. You escaped the dungeon so you could help us. Without your help, we would never have found Bakura and Max or even rescued Emily."

Dartz confesses that Jirachi was the one who released him. "I saw those thieves running through the city. They ran and I pursued. But I didn't know your daughter was taken by them."

"But thanks to you, we still found them. And you came to our aid when we were attacked," Atem finished.

Dartz corrects him once again that it was the Great Goddess who saved their lives. "But I did what I had to." He smiles and adds, "not to mention the woman you and I both love would suffer from a broken heart and never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

The pharaoh smiles as well. "Thank you, and the same to you."

Dartz turns away and approaches Mystery. "I cannot and will not forgive Bakura either. He hurt me the same way he hurt you."

She finally faces him with red eyes filled with tears. She finally manages to speak too and tell him, "Thank you for understanding, Dartz. After tonight, I finally believe that you are my brother. Thank you for helping me to see that you are my brother."

He was glad that he and the queen were finally beginning to understand each other. "You three are the only family I have left," he tells his sister. "Why else would I swear that your lives would rest in my hands?"

Mystery sets her child down and wraps her arms around Dartz. "Thank you, my brother. Thank you for being here for me, my husband, and my baby."

He wraps his arms over her as well. "I promise it will be over soon. For now, you must try to rest." The queen agrees and moves closer to her husband, leaving her brother to watch over the princess. They think he helped save their lives when really, he was prolonging their demise. Looking down at the child, Dartz glances at her with a smile. _You're mine and mine alone,_ he wonders. _I'll protect you for now, my child. But when the time comes, I will fulfill my destiny._ And his gentle smile turns into a sinister grin.


	9. Haunting Memories

Haunting Memories

It didn't take very long for Mystery to recover. Being the spellbound acrobat she was, the queen was used to these sorts of attacks. To help the rest of her family recover, she used her healing magic to restore their energy. It wasn't until the start of the afternoon when the royal guard found the royal family, but they were going their separate ways. Atem was leading his men to Kul Elna to stop Max and Bakura once and for all. Dartz and Mystery were returning to the palace.

The sacred court rejoiced for the return of their princess and queen. Concerned about her husband, she told them to head out to Kul Elna to join and protect the pharaoh. The queen sat down at her throne feeling tired and upset about last night. Dartz clears her throat and advises her to get some rest. Mystery admitted that she was still feeling fatigued, but she couldn't keep still knowing her husband was facing Bakura. She knew that the pharaoh would be protected with everyone fighting alongside him, but she was also worried because the pharaoh no longer had his Millennium Puzzle and could no longer call upon the Great Goddess. But the queen also reminded herself that the Great Goddess will still protect the pharaoh even without the Puzzle.

As bitter as Mystery was for what Bakura did, there was one person she could not kill and that was her friend Luna. Dartz knew about Luna and the friendship between the girls during the times he had seen her come to the palace. Not to mention when he watched over Mystery as a child. Dartz protested that because Luna was one of the Dark Lord's children, she had sold the royals. Mystery raises her right hand and shows him the golden ring on her finger. It had a light blue crystal on it. Luna had a silver ring with a dark blue crystal. The girls have kept the rings on their fingers since they made their pact as friends. For that matter, the queen still trusted in Luna. That's was why she wanted to save her before she would end up losing her forever.

Dartz could see that the queen understood that Luna had been used and betrayed by Bakura. Though he knew about the childhood she shared with Luna, he had to say to the queen, "Your highness, it occurs to me I know very little about your friendship with Luna. Could you please share your story with me?"

The queen knew there would be no harm in telling the story. She said she first met Luna in this throne room when they were children. After learning about Luna's past from the royals, Mystery took great pity on Luna and wanted to be her friend. She did not give up no matter how many times she had been pushed away. Even though Mystery understood what was wrong, Luna still didn't want her help or to be friends. Mystery was hurt, but she could see that Luna's choice was final. So she respected her decision and left her alone.

"I knew that one day, she would come to me sooner and change her mind and eventually, she did," Mystery says, looking at her crystal ring. "She said she was simply trying to get rid of it, but I knew it was a token of friendship because she has kept her own ring on her finger since then."

Dartz was impressed that the story ended this way, but he wondered if it ever occurred to Mystery that Luna was only pretending to open her heart to the heiress of Millennia. Perhaps not since the queen still had faith in her friend. He acknowledges Mystery's feelings and tells her, "If you truly feel that way, your highness, then I will help you to save your friend." He knows that if Bakura continues to take advantage of Mystery's poor friend, Luna will give in to her inner darkness and lose herself to Cobalt. If that happens, Dartz won't be able to capture her soul.

Mystery stands up and clears her throat. "If you would, Dartz," she says, placing her child in the cradle beside her seat. "Just for a while. I will be right back. Thank you very much," she says and walks towards the stairs.

Dartz didn't mind spending a little quality time with the princess. Actually, he loved it. They were finally together one-on-one. Many memories of his past began playing out in his head. It was disturbing, but at the same time, it was comforting. The memories are disturbing because the princess reminded him of Melinda and how he tried to kill her after she was born. His mother was still tired from her labors of childbirth, but she was also very sick. But that didn't stop her from begging her son not to kill Melinda. Although Dartz knew it was his actions that caused his mother to die trying to stop him, he didn't consider what happened to be a sin. But his father warned him that their great guardian would wreak his anger on him for threatening to kill his own kin. Dartz feared for his soul and asked his father what he should do. Ironheart advised his son to care for Melinda to make up for what happened. Dartz considered it and figured the situation might be tolerable. If given proper care, Melinda would grow up to be strong and healthy and perhaps one day be of use to him.

There were some happy memories of Dartz and Melinda. He was the one who brought her up, after all. He fed her, clothed her, schooled her, took care of her when she was sick, comforted her when she was scared or lonely, everything. Before he knew it, Dartz fell in love with his sister and no longer had any intention of killing her.

Dartz comes back to his senses and sees that the princess is still soundly asleep. Looking down at her, he made more comparisons. The child really did look just like her mother and since Queen Mystery is Melinda reincarnated, there's no denying a part of Melinda lives inside the princess as well. He had to assume that because Mystery was born with Melinda's physical appearance and even her blood and the princess inherited the same blood. To think, blood, being the one connection all people share even in the different places and times. It's mysterious, but the Gods all over the planet work in mysterious ways.

He continued staring and his feelings began to change. He wasn't even aware that he was lifting his hands. The good memories of his past made him want to pick Emily up and hold her, but he quickly felt a feeling of sorrow; the same feeling he felt when he first saw his newborn sister sleeping soundly. That feeling was making him remember his goal. It was too soon, but what he felt inside was telling him to do it now. When he placed his hands close to Emily's neck and barely touched it, the same scene flashed before his eyes. He pulled his hands back and gasped. He tried to pull himself together, but he felt his world spinning and was feeling dizzy. Afterwards, he fainted and landed on his side.

Mystery saw him lying on the floor and was trying to help him. She rested his head on her lap and felt that it was warm. With the help of one of the royal handmaids, the queen was able to transport Dartz to his chamber. As they got him on his bed, Mystery placed a cool, wet cloth on his forehead.

Dartz groaned and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but he managed to see Mystery sitting at his bedside. He tried to speak, but he sounded too groggy. "What happened to you, Dartz?" Mystery asked him.

He tries to speak, but groans again. "Water please," he gurgled. Mystery takes the cloth to cool it down and she also gives him some water to drink. He sits up and places his hand against his head. He never felt so sick all of a sudden before. He takes the cloth back and presses it against his forehead and he also drinks from his cup. "What happened to me?"

"That's what I want to know," said Mystery. "You were all right when I left, but when I got back, you just collapsed with a fever." She wondered if perhaps he was overexerted and needed to rest just like her. "You've been pushing yourself a lot these past few days the same way the rest of us have."

Dartz admitted that he was feeling tired, but he was starting to wonder what it was that really made him sick. It was those memories again and that was why his head was hurting so much. _Those memories again,_ he thought to himself. _All because of that cursed child._ "I can't help it," he tells her, speaking more clearly. "I care too much about you and your family; especially your daughter." He keeps a tight grip on the covers as he clenches his fist. He also begins shuddering. "She really is like you: small, frail, even beautiful." He looks up and faces the queen. "I will not let Bakura have her. As I said before, Sister, no one will have my family."

Mystery places her hand over Dartz's to help relax him. "As you said before, Bakura will continue to grow stronger. But I truly believe I can stop him. All I ask is for you to believe in me because I believe that I am becoming stronger too. That is because I have something worth fighting for and will protect it."

Dartz eases his grip and tells Mystery, "If you will go on to fight Bakura, I will not stop you. I will honor your decision and stay by you to protect the city you love and the people you love." He's still only considering his own reasons, but he and Mystery are still in agreement that Bakura must be stopped.

Just then, Mystery stepped outside and saw Kisara and Freya running down the halls. "Slow down, girls," she cautioned. "Why are you running? Is something wrong?"

Kisara answers that she received a premonition from her White Dragon. "A minion summoned by the Dark Lord plans to attack our friends at the temple this afternoon. Your husband will be there and so will Seto and Joseph. We have to go to the temple and rescue them."

Mystery didn't want to neglect her brother in his condition, but Dartz insisted that he would be all right. "Go with the girls and rescue your friends. I'll watch over your daughter." Mystery thanks him and joins the girls to go to the temple. Dartz actually wanted to follow them to the temple, so he gave the girls a head start and waited. He wanted to go because if it was a minion of Cobalt, it was likely that Max and Bakura would be there as well. His fever had gone down a little bit and he was strong enough to move. So he got out of bed and hurried to the temple. He didn't want to leave the princess behind, so he brought her along.

Dartz followed them to the temple and watched as he saw that Kisara and Freya got there first and found Seto and Joseph. The four of them were fighting a fiend called the Great Shadow Negas. Kisara and Freya called upon the powers of the White and Black Dragons to stand against the monster. But the Dragons were no match for the fiend and became sealed in stone tablets.

The princess began to whine. Dartz knew it was because she could sense all the evil in the vicinity with the Millennium Star. He could sense it too with his Orichalcos Stone. "Hush, my child. You're safe with me." Then he heard indistinctive voices nearby. He saw Bakura and Max standing at another corner of the temple and figured they had come to watch the show as well.

The Great Shadow Negas was gone, but there was another battle going on. Seto's spirit was broken and his pain was influencing him to fight everyone else dear to him starting with the pharaoh. Atem knew that the only way to save his friend was to fight him. So he summoned Dark Magician and Seto summoned the White Dragon and a great battle broke out. Dartz watched the battle, but he kept his eye on Max and Bakura as well. He heard Bakura humming some sort of melody to Max, causing something inside of her to snap. A vision from her past played out in her head and she began to recall the night her parents were murdered. And the one who killed them was her own partner in crime; the one she met at an early age. Bakura runs out to the desert, leaving Max alone and confused and promising her answers.

Dartz saw that the monsters were gone and he approached his friends. This confused Mystery because he was supposed to be at the palace resting. But Dartz insisted that he was feeling much better now. He didn't want to risk leaving the princess alone either, so he brought her along. Atem and Mystery weren't sure whether to be mad or glad. It wasn't safe for their daughter to be out here, but they were glad that she wasn't left alone.

Seto came to his senses and saw Kisara and Freya lying on the ground. "What has he done to you girls?" he asked, knowing they couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a light flashed and a small girl appeared before the group. It was Melinda. She opens her eyes and says, "Children of Millennia, please listen. It was Freya and Kisara's wish to give up their powers and their spirits. Two orphaned cousins can save one family. These girls saved the family who found and saved them." She and Dartz see each other, but pretend not to notice each other. "You need not grieve for those who sacrificed themselves in this Shadow Game. But, Queen Mystery, although your friends did wish to give their lives to protect the people they love, you have allowed them to do so rather than face the heir of Cobalt yourself. You have instead fought to protect the light that protects you. Darkness is approaching. You must combine your powers and defeat Bakura together." And Melinda disappears from sight.

Everyone except for Dartz was confused and didn't know who that girl was. Tears began to fill Mystery's eyes. "She is right. Our friends are gone because I let them sacrifice themselves. There is no greater dishonor."

"It's only a dishonor if you let them sacrifice themselves for nothing," Atem corrected. "What that girl said about the darkness is true, though. We must stop it."

Dartz places the princess in Mystery's arms. "Bakura and Max were just here. I must go after them."

"Very well," Atem tells him. "Be careful, Dartz." His brother-in-law wishes for everyone's safety as well and heads out to Kul Elna.


	10. The Truth is out

The Truth is out

The ruins of Kul Elna were just as Dartz remembered it: ransacked, burnt, and dead silent. He heard shouting nearby and found Max hollering at Bakura. Knowing the magic of the Orichalcos will cause Bakura and Max to sense its presence, Dartz decides not to use its magic to conceal himself. He instead hides in one of the nearby houses that's half destroyed that way he'll be safe and able to hear the conversation between the two thieves.

"It was you from the very beginning," Max told Bakura.

"Yes, it was me," he repeated. "Come now, you've lived with me for ten years and you're finally figuring it out?"

"Don't toy with me!" Max shrieks. "Why did you kill my parents?"

Bakura just stands still with a calm, emotionless expression. Finally, he answers, "Because, Max, by leaving you in the care of the Lights, your parents disgraced the Dark Lord. So I made them pay for their sins." That wasn't the only reason he killed that poor couple. He also knew that they never loved their daughter to begin with? Why else would they give up their child in the enemy's care? But what if he never killed them? If she stayed in Kul Elna and was involved in its destruction, her spirit would have likely been sold to the Great Goddess so that the Millennium Items could be created. Also, there's no guarantee that Bakura would have risked his own life to rescue her. How ironic. Bakura caused Max so much pain, yet he saved her life.

"My parents were only trying to protect me," she whimpered.

"You're wrong, Max," Bakura protested. "The only person who protected you, was always there for you, your true friend, was me." Max tried to argue that she was in good hands at the palace, but Bakura continued to state his claim. "I took care of you like family. I let you live with me, I shared my food with you, I gave you a bed to sleep in, I made sure you had clothes on your back, I tended to your wounds-,"

"Enough!" Max interrupted. "The servants in the palace did all that as well. And do you know what? They weren't evil." Dartz grinned as he watched the poor woman. She hates him so much; she wants to kill him. Yet at the same time, she doesn't want to kill him because he is her friend and he did take care of her.

Bakura shakes his head. "But they could never give you anything you wanted, let alone make you happy."

Max scoffed and said, "And you think you did? Spare me. You would never know what would make me happy." She was right. It didn't matter how well Bakura's mind was bonded to Max's. He would never know her true desires and ambitions.

But Bakura did think so. "I gave you power, made you a true Dark, promised you would have revenge. I made you who you are."

Max raises her voice and cries, "Don't say anything else! All you really did was use me like a pawn in your game!" She lowers her voice and adds, "And I'm through playing."

"I'm sorry, Max, but you can't break your contract with the Dark Lord. Besides, we're so close to destroying-"

"No!" Max screams. "I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of hurting others, and I'm sick of this whole Shadow Game! I don't want to fulfill your goals anymore."

Bakura puts on a straight face and asks, "What do you want then?"

Max could sense it in his tone that he really didn't care. "What's it matter to you? I'm just tired of pretending to be something that I'm not."

Bakura was about to burst out laughing, but he relaxed and asked her, "And you think you're one of them?" Max was at the verge of losing her temper. Tears were falling from her eyes, her teeth were gritted, and her hands were curled into fists. Dark magic surrounded her hand and her eyes glowed with a dark violet light. Bakura catches her arm to stop her from dealing a blow. "You should know that no matter how great the evil in your heart, you can't use Cobalt's own power against him. Simply, you can't attack me, his own true heir, with dark magic."

Dartz heard Bakura correctly there. Max was the one who held the powers of the Cobalt Star. He carefully watches her as she dispels her magic. She still can't seem to calm down. She continues panting and exhaling. She just wants to hurt Bakura; make him suffer.

Bakura stops smiling. "I understand. You want me to leave you alone. Better yet, to die." He turns away and tells her, "Fine, I'll finish everything myself. Even if it means having to die trying to fulfill Cobalt's wishes. Goodbye."

Max's anger fades as her expression turns into a look of surprise. Once Bakura takes his first step, Max stops him and pleads, "Don't go!" He stops, feeling her arms wrapped around him and his eyes widen of surprise. Max sobs as she holds her friend, but she manages to speak and tell him, "I can't forgive you for murdering my mother and father because they didn't deserve to be killed even by the heir of Cobalt. Even if they did leave me in the care of the Lights, they still didn't deserve to die that way. And I can't stand by and let you kill more people even if it satisfies the Dark Lord."

Even Dartz was surprised with Max's expression. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? Does she not want Bakura to cause more pain to the royal family?_ That was when he wondered, _Is Max Luna?_

She continues crying and adds, "But I can't forgive the royal family either for destroying my village and sacrificing my people to the Great Goddess." Actually, she should be glad her parents didn't meet the same fate as her fellow villagers. That's one reason why she can't despise the royal family. "Still, they took care of me and raised me like I was one of them. Besides, it's not like the pharaoh and queen were the ones who took everything from me. They're not the ones I hate. I never even hated them from the beginning." This was a difficult predicament for Max. She's been backed into a corner; having two enemies and having to decide who to trust. Will she make the right choice or will she lose herself? Does she belong in the light or in the shadows?

"So please," Max sobs, "no more fighting. I don't want you to hurt them anymore. I don't want to lose you either. Because even though you caused me so much pain, you did change my life and I probably would be lost if you had never come into my life."

They still don't seem to notice Dartz or even sense his presence. Cautiously, he comes out of hiding and tries to approach the two thieves. Bakura smiles once again, puts his arms around Max, holds her head, closes his eyes, and presses his lips against hers. Max's eyes widen, but she closes them and sighs. Looking closely, Dartz realizes that she's only _pretending_ to enjoy the kiss. He sees her holding a dagger in one hand and pointing it close to Bakura's neck. Her words were true, but her emotions were false. Unable to take anymore, Dartz finally speaks up. "Stop." They finally come apart and face him. Max also drops her dagger. "Do either of you really think you can accomplish anything by taking advantage of each other?"

"You again," asked Bakura. "What do you want?"

"If you really are the true heir of Cobalt, why are you using Millennia's power against her to fight the royal family? Why haven't you been using Cobalt's powers to fight? Why haven't you killed the princess yet? What is your true objective?" Before giving Bakura a chance to speak, Dartz tells him, "Don't even answer. I know everything. It's all right here in these ruins. The gateway to the shrine behind you; the one guarding the tablet where that beast was sealed. You've been trying to obtain the Millennium Items so you could release that monster."

"Not just any monster," Max clarifies. "The monster trapped in that stone is Zorc; the ultimate beast born from the will of the Dark Lord, a monster whose power knows no bounds. Once he is set free, he will engulf the world in shadows."

Dartz merely chuckles. "My dear, I heard everything between you and Bakura. You said you didn't want to be involved in this anymore."

"Don't patronize me," she growled, "I know what I said."

Dartz clears his throat and picks up where he left off. "But, Bakura, I also understand why you haven't been using Cobalt's powers. You can't use them at all. You gave the Cobalt Star to Max."

"She needed his power more than I did," he claimed. "It was the only way for her to become the Dark she truly was."

"But not a true child of Cobalt," Dartz debated. "The only thing Max really became was a shadow behind a mask, hiding and lying to everyone just like you."

Max couldn't bring herself to argue with Dartz because she knew he was right. Bakura, on the other hand, was beginning to lose his temper. "Don't mock the shadows," he snarls.

"It's true. You're no prince of darkness. You're nothing more than a fake."

Bakura picks up the dagger Max dropped, but as he gets up, he notices that Dartz has somehow vanished. He looks around asking him, "And what are you, a hero?" Dartz just keeps quiet. "A thief? A murderer?" Not getting an answer, Bakura growls and inquires, "If you don't have an identity, then why keep it a secret?"

Finally, Dartz answers and says, "Because I don't even exist in this world." Bakura sees the Atlantean standing behind him and tries to attack, but by using the magic of the Orichalcos, Dartz makes it so that the thief's arm moves through him.

Max's eyes widen of fright. "You… you're dead?" She suddenly relaxes and sighs. "I see. Your body is neither human nor demon. Actually, you have no material form. You're a spirit."

"A spirit," Bakura repeated in question. "If so, then why do you still linger in the world of the living?"

"Like you, Bakura, I want the princess, but for different reasons."

"You want to kill her? Why?"

Dartz didn't think that killing the princess would be Bakura's first guess. The Atlantean was expecting the thief to think that he too, would want her power. He answers anyway and says, "I do, but I can't with you and your girlfriend in the way. I must protect her from the both of you."

Max wanted to say something, but she silenced herself. She had the thought that Dartz could frame her and Bakura for killing the princess, but that would be bad for them. Not just because they didn't commit the murder, but because their plans would be ruined. She breaks her own silence by asking Dartz, "What is your connection to the princess?"

He faces her and replies, "Let's just say that for now, I'm her guardian. But in truth, I would be considered her angel of death."

"Your own niece?" gasped Max.

Dartz stopped smiling and said firmly, "Don't say such a heinous thing. That child is of no relation to me."

Max was confused. "Hold on, are you Queen Mystery's brother or not?"

Dartz was annoyed and wondered if these two thieves ever used their common sense. One would think they would, considering how cunning and clever the both of them are. But the Atlantean figured there would be no harm in telling them. "We do share a connection. Five thousand years ago, I had a younger sister with blue eyes and white hair. She was reborn into Queen Mystery."

Bakura's eyes widen. "You mean to tell us that you've lingered here for five thousand years for one girl?"

"We both fell in a battle against each other and vowed to one day return to finish what we started. When I discovered that my sister was reincarnated into the queen, I thought the only way I could gain her trust was by convincing her that we were family."

It was becoming clear to the two thieves. "I see," Bakura was saying. "But you were also aware that she had another enemy. So to further your own needs, you had to protect her. Rather her child since my intentions would be focused on the next generation."

Max carried a different expression. "But then you lied," she said softly. She raises her voice and yells, "You took advantage of Mystery! She believed you were her brother when really, you were just using her like a pawn!"

Dartz merely chuckles at her. "You should talk. You've been lying to the queen and her husband for years; using them to gather information for Bakura. Even now, you're still lying to them by pretending to be somebody else."

"That may be," Max replies, "but I'm through lying to my friends and to myself. I'm also through with lying to the people who truly care about me."

The Atlantean stood by the fact that Max was a very complicated woman and it was hard to know if she was ever telling the truth sometimes. He continues tormenting her and says, "Don't tell me now that you actually consider the queen your friend, let alone care about her."

She releases the tears in her eyes, lifts her hand, and shows him the crystal ring on her finger. "Always," she says softly. She sniffles and adds, "I know I said it was just a piece of jewelry, but I am and always will be her friend. The ring on my finger shows that my promise is true."

This was enough to justify that Max was Luna all along. She seems to be serious, but Dartz keeps testing her by laughing, finding her claim pathetic. He sighs and argues, "Please, if you were Queen Mystery's friend, you would tell her the truth about you being Max and wielding the Cobalt Star. Also, you would be fighting with her instead of against her. If you really are tired of trying to be something you're not and want it all to stop, then you should confess to the royal family." He wipes his brow and figures, "But that's just one man's opinion. You do what you think is best."

Bakura clears his throat. "Actually, Dartz, Max would only do so if she really was a friend to the royal family. And Max would only turn herself in and reveal the truth about herself if she chose to." He crosses his arms and says a little strongly, "So I say the chances of Max confessing the truth to the pharaoh and queen are as equal as their chances of defeating me. But I guess that's just one man's opinion."

Dartz faces the confused woman and tells her, "Make up your mind, Max. Are you her friend or are you her foe?" Without giving her a chance to speak, he decides, "Never mind, don't even answer. I just realized something completely ironic."

Max tightens her eyes a little. "Ironic?"

"My dear, don't you think it's ironic that your name is Luna? Don't you think your role in this Shadow Game is pure irony? Think about it, 'Luna' comes from 'moon' and the moon has both a light and dark side. And you, a woman born in the darkness, but raised in the light. You know the strengths and weaknesses of both the Great Goddess and the Dark Lord, but you're neither with nor against either of them. You're a friend and foe to Bakura and Mystery."

Bakura was beginning to lose his temper. He raises his voice and tells Max, "Don't listen to him! He's poisoning your mind!"

"No," whispered Max. She speaks up and says, "He's right. It is ironic. This whole battle, my whole life, everything." She smiles and wonders, "If I'm a friend and for to both, this means I can control the world." Her smile fades as she adds, "But I said I had enough, so I should live up to my word. And if the queen is my friend, then – no, I can't let her know everything."

"Seems to me you want to test her and see if she really does consider you her friend," Dartz assumed. He knows that Mystery will do whatever she can to help her friend, but he's curious to know what will happen once she sees that her friend Luna is her enemy Max. Will she be able to reach into her friend's soul and save her? He wonders if that's what Max wants to find out. "Do as you see fit. Rather, do whatever you want to the queen. But the princess is mine. I will be the one to destroy her." The Atlantean turns his attention to Bakura and tells him directly, "As for you, Bakura, you and I may not be fond of each other, but when you get right down to it, you and I are somewhat alike. We're both manipulative, we're both masters using our subjects like pawns in a game, we betray those who've trusted us, and we both share a common enemy. Also, once we're through with our servants, we do away with them. But having that common enemy is what makes us common enemies."

"Just get out of here," he orders. "Leave and never come back."

"As you wish," he tells him and starts walking away.


	11. Fighting for real

Fighting for real

Dartz returned to the palace, but did not report to the pharaoh and queen about what he learned while he was out in Kul Elna. He returned to his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and fell to the ground. He was pounding his fist against the door as he was laughing like a madman _. This is too easy_ , he thought to himself. _Max is nothing more than that pitiful child Luna. I can't believe none of these fools actually saw it before. No matter, it will all be clear to them soon enough._

The Atlantean knew that Max and Bakura would be planning another attack tonight. He couldn't afford to lay low any longer. He knows that if he expects to protect the royals from the Dark Lord's wrath, he must use his gift and fight. Besides, watching Max test the queen should be interesting.

Rather than wait for Bakura to come to the palace and attack again, the royals met up with him in the ruins of Kul Elna. "So you've all come and decided to watch the show," said the thief.

"Don't be a fool, Bakura," Dartz tells him. "We've come here to stop you."

"It is not too late," said Mystery. "We can end this without fighting."

Max agreed and said, "Yes, all good Shadow Games must end." Dartz had enough. He places his hand over the crest around his neck and begins using his magic on the thieves. "What's going on?" Max asked. "I can't move!"

"You can't free yourself either," Dartz added. "You see, my dear, I hold more power in my right hand than you or Bakura combined."

Mystery's eyes widen. "Dartz, what is going on? What is this power?"

He smiles and says to her, "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to, Queen Mystery." He uses his magic to lift Max from the ground and bring her closer to him and Mystery. "Max is not who you think she is. Behind that veil is a friend from your past." Dartz removes her veil and cap, revealing her features.

Max looks up and growls at Dartz as she faces him. "Curse you," she whispers.

Mystery was more than shocked. "Luna?"

She stands up and says, "No, Luna's gone. That weak child never existed. She was simply a disguise to help me get closer to you; to destroy you."

"But why?"

Bakura decides to be the one to explain. "For ages, I have been searching for someone with the power to help me conquer the world. One born in the shadow of Cobalt and raised in the light of Millennia. Max was the one. I couldn't delay any longer."

"So what happened?" Atem asked.

Max decides to explain the rest of the story. "He did what needed to be done. He granted the Cobalt Star to me so that he could unlock my true power." She places her hand over her chest and reveals the Cobalt Star. "By becoming one with the Dark Lord, I became all that I am."

Dartz quickly seizes the Cobalt Star and says, "That's all we needed to hear." Keeping a tight grip on the Star, he shatters it into ten fragments. _Perfect_ , he thought, _now Cobalt can no longer stand in the way of my destiny._

"What have you done?" Mystery asks him.

"Trust me," he grins, "this is for the best."

Bakura faces him and growls. "You have interfered for the last time, Dartz. You will pay for this."

Max agrees and picks up a Cobalt Star shard. "The Cobalt Star may be gone, but I still wield all of its powers." She unfolds her wings and flies higher above everyone. Mystery flies after her to stop her. With Max keeping the queen occupied, Bakura decides to pick up where he left off. He could try once again to claim the Millennium Star and use its powers to bring forth the Dark One. Dartz decided not to interfere this time. This was all part of destiny. He left to watch the battle between Max and the queen.

The two women were in the sky casting spells of every element back and forth at each other. The problem was Mystery's spells weren't used for fighting. Rather they were used for healing and self-defense. Max didn't know any defensive spells either. This meant that neither of them were winning. It also didn't look like either of them was fighting their hardest either. The queen kept trying to convince Max that they were friends, but the thief wouldn't listen. She just kept attacking. Finally, they attacked with their strongest spells, but the collision of their attacks left them gravely injured.

The force of the colliding attacks left them both lying in the sand. Max was the first to get on her feet and began approaching the queen. "Please wait," Mystery groans. "Before you attack me, listen to what I have to say." She tries to get up, but it hurts to move, so she lies on her chest. "I have done a lot of things I am not proud of. One of them was not being there for you when you needed me. For that, I have my regrets."

"That's your own fault," said Max. "You gave up after being turned away so many times."

"I know," Mystery groaned. "And I am sorry. I should never have let you have your way and turn into something so… evil."

"Then why did you?" Max asked. "If you really did care about me, why did you leave me to continue to suffer?"

The queen hisses from the pain as she tries to answer. "Because, Max, I was blinded by my pride and my happiness. I was too happy for myself and for my friends to even notice what was becoming of you." She groans once again as she lifts her head. "I am sorry I was not there for you. I am also sorry I waited for you to come to me when I should have gone to you." She weakly smiles and finishes by saying, "But I can be here for you now."

At first, the expression on Max's face looks like she's showing forgiveness and also wanting to apologize, but her anger quickly returns. "I don't want your apology or your friendship." Dark magic surrounds her hands and her eyes turn dark purple. "I want your life!"

Looking through the darkness, Mystery sees the crystal ring on Max's finger. "Wait, stop!"

"Now what?" Max asks as she dispels her magic.

Tears fill Mystery's eyes. She smiles and tells Max, "You do not want to kill me. Friends do not kill one another no matter how badly one had hurt the other. That is why I did not kill you, let alone try to." Max's eyes widen. Bakura said the same thing on the night he killed her parents. "The truth is, Max. I would rather be killed by an enemy than force myself to murder a friend. And I know you feel the same way. The Dark Lord is the one who wants me dead, but you don't because you and I are friends. We always were and always will be," she concludes and lifts her hand. "Look at yourself, Max. Everything that you are, everything that you did, did you want any of it?"

Max looks down and shakes her head. "I didn't, but Bakura and Cobalt did."

"Precisely," the queen said. "You were used and betrayed. Forced to do something you never wanted and transformed into something you are not."

Tears fill Max's eyes. She holds Mystery's hand and nods at her. "You're right. I may be one of Cobalt's children, but I'm not his true heir. Then again, I don't really think anything about me changed even after I made a contract and bonded with him."

Mystery shakes her head. "He could never take away your truth no matter how much he wanted you to fulfill is wishes."

Max smiles and nods and she and Mystery both hug. The queen did it. She managed to increase the spark of light in her friend's soul. Seeing this made Dartz remember another legend about Millennia and Cobalt. Two warriors – one from the Light clan and one from the Dark clan – will unite to right the wrongs the Gods committed. Who could have guessed that Millennia's own true heiress would also be the Light Knight? And Max, having been a friend and foe to both tribes and finally knowing what she wants. It's only reasonable that she would be the Dark Knight. It was the friendship that saved them from destroying each other.

"Queen Mystery," Max was saying as she stopped hugging her friend, "I'm sorry I lied to you about everything. I shouldn't have kept the Cobalt Star a secret from you."

Mystery sighs and tells her, "I know why you did." She scoffs and adds, "The difference in our tribes and the Gods. This is unfair."

"No," said Max. "I was jealous of you and Bakura took advantage of my jealousy. No, that's not true either. Why I did it doesn't matter. But I am still a Dark."

"Yes, you are a Dark," the queen repeated. She places her hand over Max's cheek and adds, "And I am a Light. But that doesn't mean that you and I have to be enemies."

Max places her hand over Mystery's and says, "I understand. It's time I stopped pretending to be something that I'm not. It's also time to end this." Mystery nods and together, she and Max unfold their wings and fly back to their friends with Dartz following after them.


	12. The Last Stand

The Last Stand

They returned to the city where the others were waiting for them. Bakura was outraged at what he was seeing. "Max, what's going on? The queen, I thought you-"

"You thought what you wanted to be," Max interrupted. "Well, too bad. Mystery's my friend. That's why I didn't kill her."

Bakura growled, hearing Max using his words against him. "You traitor," he hissed.

"Traitor?" Max echoed. "I was never with you." Bakura tries to strike her, but Max defends herself and knocks him down. Dartz approaches the thief and kicks him, causing him to lie on his back. Before he can attack him again, Mystery carefully lifts Bakura and pulls him away.

Everyone was shocked at what she just did. Bakura stands up and says, "You just saved me. Why?"

"Because I want this all to stop," she answers. "I can no longer bear to watch another person get killed."

Max speaks up and says, "Mystery's right. That's enough fighting."

Dartz disagrees and reminds them that the fight can't stop. "In case you've all forgotten, the ultimate creature of darkness has awakened."

"He's right," said Joseph. "What do we do?"

"We have to stop it," Seto answered.

"I'll do it," Max suddenly said. Everyone faces her with wide eyes. "I want to end this as much as the rest of you do. Also, I want to make right what I did wrong." She smiles at Mystery and adds, "It's the least I can do to make up for all the pain I've caused everyone."

Bakura objected. "I will not stand for this! Why would you help them? You're a Dark!"

"Actually, Bakura, I'm a Dark Knight," she boldly corrected. This was her true destiny and she was prepared to face it.

"The Dark Knight from the prophecy?" asked Seto. "You couldn't be!"

"I am," Max said again, "and I'm finishing this." Before she unfolds her wings, Mystery pleads for her not to go, but Max assures her that it'll be all right. Mystery remembered that once Max makes up her mind, there's no stopping her. But she promises to protect her friend. Together, they fly out to the desert to stand against Zorc.

To help Max unlock the power of the Dark Knight, she gives Max a bit of her power. Feeling the strength of the Light Knight, the Dark Knight's ultimate weapon can be released. Max calls upon the power of the Firebird and uses the combined power of light and shadows to strike Zorc. The Firebird was able to inflict some damage, but not enough. Zorc attacked the Firebird with his own shadow magic and Max felt a pain in her chest like her heart was being crushed. Mystery catches Max and gently places her on the ground. "I'm sorry, Mystery," Max said weakly. "I tried."

Bakura shoves everyone and holds Max in his arms. "Max!" he cried. "Max, don't go!"

She groans and opens her eyes. "Bakura, you idiot. I'm not going to the Shadow Realm." She holds out her hand and shows them her Cobalt Star shard. "My spirit will remain within this one shard. But don't worry, I'll return someday. For now, no more games."

Tears fall from Bakura's eyes. "This isn't fair," he sobs, "I love you."

"I know," she whispered. "I know you do." After that, she disappears, leaving behind her Cobalt Star shard. Her vessel was gone, but her spirit was sealed inside the shard just as she said. Bakura screamed as he put his hands over his head. He was serious when he said he loved her. He also didn't seem to care if she didn't love him in return.

While no one's looking, Dartz carefully picks up the Cobalt Star shard. He could drain the Dark Lord of his power, but there was no need to be hasty. Instead, the Atlantean decides to use his power to erase himself from Max's memories so that when and if she does return, the thief won't remember him. Dartz puts his eyes back on Bakura and sees that he's still broken about losing Max. This is his chance to erase himself from his memories too. Better that instead of trying to capture his soul too. Bakura may attempt to do the same thing and seal his spirit so that he'll return. So Dartz decides to wait for that moment so he'll be able to seize Bakura's soul then. Once Dartz is finished altering Bakura's memories, he tells the pharaoh and queen that they need to fight back. Bakura immediately decides to stand against Zorc to buy the heroes some time so they'll prepare to fight back. They agree and retreat to the palace.

Alone, Bakura did not stand a chance against the Dark One and was condemned to the Shadow Realm. Now the heroes were the only ones left. They tried to fight with their strongest monsters, but even that wasn't enough.

"That monster," Joseph groaned, "is just too strong."

Queen Mystery got on her feet and growled. "It is not over yet." She places her hand over her chest and releases the Millennium Star.

Her friends knew what she was about to do. "No, Queen Mystery," Seto begged. "If you use the Millennium Star, you'll die!"

"No," Joseph cried, "I won't let you die!"

"Why not?" Mystery asked. "If I do not make my move, if I just turn away now, then everyone we knew who fought for us will have sacrificed themselves for nothing. I have to end this. If I must, I will die for the people I love and for the city I love."

"Not just the city," Atem corrected, "the whole world. And I will not let you do this alone."

"Nor will I," boasted Seto. "We are in this together. Joseph agrees and everyone places their hands over the Millennium Star to combine their strength together. Using the power of four souls, the heroes manage to stop Zorc and the powers of light and darkness begin to lift.

Everyone was on the ground panting from exhaustion. Seto was trying to revive Atem, but the pharaoh wouldn't wake up. Mystery knew what was wrong and explained that her husband used his power to lock the magic away at the cost of his own spirit. He had to do it because he knew that if he and the others kept going and used all of their strength, they would have likely destroyed themselves and even the Millennium Star, thus destroying their princess as well. He did it to save his family.

Joseph tried to be optimistic about the situation. "The pharaoh saved all of us. He sealed his spirit, which means he saved himself too. That means he'll come back. And we can rebuild the kingdom." But his optimism quickly disappears. "What am I saying? None of us can stay here anymore."

"But what about the princess?" Seto asked. "What will happen to her?"

"She must be sent away for her own good," the queen answered. She wasn't worried about where her daughter would go and who would take care of her because she could decide for herself. Other than that, Mystery could watch over her from within the Millennium Star. "There will come a time when the world will need the children of the Gods again. At the same time, the magic of the Shadow Games will be unleashed once again."

"And we'll be together again when that happens," said Joseph. "And when we return, we'll help to find the princess too."

Mystery smiles and holds up the Millennium Star. "Mother Millennia, hear my wish. I pray that my child will be reborn in a time and place where we will all meet again. Send her to a kind and loving family and take me with you so that I may watch over her." She firmly grasps the Millennium Star to seal her spirit. After that, the Star splits into two fragments. One disappears inside the princess and the other remains with the queen. Lights surround everyone as they are all taken to begin their new lives.


	13. Looking Forward and Being Ready

Looking Forward and Being Ready

Dartz assumed that there would be no need to erase their memories since they'll all be reborn and not have to wander the world like him. He got down on his knees, carefully lifted the queen, and held her to hug her. It was ironic to him; the same sacrifice, the same dying wish. Queen Mystery truly was Melinda's reincarnation. He knows because the Orichalcos showed him a vision of the past and how his sister met the same end. He witnessed her last few minutes alive and how she had hoped she and her loved ones would return and meet again.

Looking back from the day he first came to Egypt and how he had witnessed everything that happened here, Dartz realized that these events were destined to occur. The two Stars were destined to fall and land in Egypt, Luna was destined to meet Bakura and bond with the Cobalt Star, the Children of Millennia were destined to meet and become family, Luna was also destined to become Max and the Dark Knight, the Stars were destined to be shattered, everyone involved in this struggle was destined to meet the fates they faced by sealing their spirits and getting ready to start new lives.

The age of the Shadow Games was also the beginning of the end of the Battle of the Gods. Dartz prayed than when everyone would return, the struggle would finally be over. And after witnessing the great powers everyone displayed, he knew he would be able to capture their souls for when they would next meet. And when they would, he would get his chance to kill the princess. He was able to protect her in this time, but once his time would come, he would be ready. For now, his journey would continue and just as Queen Mystery said, no one could stay here anymore; not even him. So he set Mystery down and was ready to move on. He didn't care how long he would have to wait, but he would be ready for everyone's return.

Light and darkness; natural opposites, but also exact equals. One cannot live without the other. But now that they are unbalanced, neither can live while the other survives. This disturbance in the balance has caused many other forces to reverse themselves. Pure has become impure; impure has become pure. Good has become evil; evil has become good. To live is to die; to die is to live.


End file.
